


Love and Other Dumb Emotions

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, DaiSuga Week, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: DaiSuga Week Day Three: Shy or BoldToday's the day.  Today's the day that Koushi is finally going to ask Daichi out.  But why is he so nervous?





	Love and Other Dumb Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> DaiSuga week day three is here! Admittedly, I had a hard time coming up with something for today, so this one's a little on the shorter side. A huge shout out to everyone who's read the last two fics I've posted! Your support means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy today's work as well!

Today was the day, Koushi decided.  Today was the day that he was going to ask Daichi out.  They had been dancing around it for at least a year now.  The attraction was there, everyone said so.  All he had to do was ask.  He just had to walk up to Daichi and ask him out for coffee, breakfast, something.  And yet, there he was, hiding in the club room trying to work up the courage to ask his best friend a six word question.  Koushi groaned, his head falling against the wall with a dull thump.  God, he felt pathetic.

"Something got you feeling down Suga-san?" Ryuu asked from the other side of the room.

"Usually Kageyama's the moody one!" Shouyou added.

Koushi jumped; right, he wasn't alone.  Koushi turned to the pair, hand on the back of his neck and an embarrassed look on his face.  "It's nothing!" Koushi lied with a dismissive wave.

The pair didn't look convinced.

"I was just thinking of a project that I have due soon, it's nothing serious," Koushi elaborated, still lying through his teeth.

Now they looked even less convinced.  Ryuu gave Koushi a sly smile that Koushi did not care for.  He got up, wandering over to Koushi and nudging him gentle in the ribs with his elbow.  "You sure you're not thinking about a certain captain of ours?" Ryuu teased.  "The phrase 'I don't know what you're talking about' definitely means 'yes', by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koushi muttered, pushing Ryuu away.

"That's a yes!" Ryuu crowed.  "What about our dear captain's got you groaning and smacking your head against a wall?  He do something cute again?"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Koushi asked in return.

Ryuu slung his arm around Koushi's shoulders, "Absolutely, now spill."

Shouyou gave Koushi an expectant grin across the room.  Koushi wasn't getting out of this one.

"Just being indecisive, I guess," Koushi sighed.  "I wanted to ask him out today, but… I don't know."

Ryuu snorted; Koushi almost had it in him to be affronted.

"Is that all?" Ryuu asked.  "Suga-san, you just gotta do it.  You and Dai-san have been head over heels for each other for as long as I've been on the team.  I can't imagine that he'd turn you down if you asked."

"Then why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Koushi grumbled, refusing to look Ryuu in the eye.

"He's probably just as shy about it as you are," Shouyou commented.

Ryuu flashed Shouyou a grin, "Well put, my insightful kouhai."  Turning back to Koushi, Ryuu added, "He's probably stressing over how to ask you out too.  If there's one thing I know about you two, you guys like things to be perfect.  If you want this to go anywhere, you just gotta suck it up and do it."

Koushi extracted himself from Ryuu's grip, ducking under his arm and taking a step backwards.  "You really think this will work?" Koushi asked.

"You'll never know unless you try," Ryuu pointed out.

A voice came from the doorway, "What won't work until Suga tries?"

The three nearly jumped out of their skin at the sudden arrival of a new person.  They all spun to face the door.  Koushi froze, it was Daichi.  Daichi gave the group a suspicious look, one eyebrow raised as he surveyed the group.

"What are you all up to?" Daichi asked, distrust obvious in his voice.

Ryuu recovered first.  "Ah, Dai-san!  Suga-san said he had something he wanted to tell you and Hinata and I were just leaving.  Right Hinata?"

"Huh?" Shouyou replied.  At the exasperated look on Ryuu's face, Shouyou leapt to his feet.  "Ah, right!" he exclaimed.  "Yup, we were leaving.  We were on our way out the door to head home for the night because we are leaving, yes!"

Ryuu slapped one hand to his forehead, muttering under his breath for a moment before darting forward and grabbing his and Shouyou's bags.  He grabbed Shouyou's arm and tugged him out the door, giving a Koushi a look on his way out.  The door swung shut behind the pair.  Koushi and Daichi were alone.

"So," Daichi began after a pause, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Koushi swallowed, nerves almost completely shot.  "I um… I wanted to ask," Koushi stammered. 

"Koushi?" Daichi asked.

Koushi took a deep breath.  He could do this.  Koushi looked Daichi in the eye, "Daichi, I was wondering… If you'd like to, um, go out with me sometime?"

Koushi watched as several emotions flashed across Daichi's face in a matter of seconds.  First confusion, then relief, then embarrassment.  Face red, Daichi buried his face in his hands.

"Daichi-?" Koushi began, mildly concerned that he had broken his friend.

"I thought you were going to resign from the team, holy shit," came the muffled reply.  "And then you just said it.  I've been waiting for you to ask for months, but I was not prepared."

"Wait, what?"

"I was going to ask you out, but Asahi told me months ago that you were probably planning on asking me out.  So I waited, and you just asked and-." Daichi rambled.

"You mean we could have been dating months ago and you let me be shy about things?!" Koushi almost screeched.  Actually, he might have screeched given the way Daichi flinched a bit.  It was Koushi's turn to bury his face in his hands, letting out a muffled scream of distress.

"Um… Koushi?" Daichi asked, wrapping his hands around Koushi's wrists.  "To answer your question, yes, I would like to go out with you sometime."

Koushi looked up at Daichi, his face tomato red.  "Good, I'm glad we figured that one out."

Daichi laughed softly.  His thumbs caressed Koushi's wrists and he looked pressed a soft kiss to Koushi's forehead.  Koushi was distinctly aware that Ryuu and Shouyou were watching through the window, but Koushi didn't care.  This was the best outcome that Koushi could have asked for.


End file.
